Love Intervenes - Prolouge - Chapter 2
by Erica1
Summary: This is my second Shawn and Belle Fic. Please tell me what you think


Love Intervenes  
  
Prologue:  
  
Shawn Brady. Belle Black. Best Friends since they can remember. Their families were close, and that meant that Shawn and Belle would grow up together.   
Never did you find one with out the other tagging along. Never. They joked and they laughed.   
Shawn and Belle were partners in crime. If Belle had brought in a soccer ball, and she accidentally hit a lamp, the blame was all on Shawn. But of course, Belle the perfect girl, always got her way. "Mommy, it wasn't me, it was Shawn who did it," Belle said. Then when everything was said and done, Shawn and Belle would go off together and play. And all thoughts were vanished on the accident.   
The two friends spent alot of their time at the park. In the swing sat Belle and Shawn was pushing her high in the air. Could things between Belle and Shawn always last this way? Perfect?  
Belle Black, 10, and Shawn Brady 11, were found playing upstairs in the Black's penthouse. Belle was begging Shawn to play house with her, but Shawn would not give in. He did not think that boys should play house. It just wasn't cool  
"Please Shawn," she pleaded.   
His response was still the same. "No Belle. I'm not going to play house with you," he said defensively.   
Sticking out her lip, her eyes pleading, he gave in. "Fine Belle. I will play with you for just a little while," he agreed. Belle began to jump as Shawn said those words. Throwing her arms around Shawn's neck, he pulled back. "Miss. Perfect got her wish," he joked.  
Five minutes passed and Shawn was in deed playing house with his perfect girl. But he hated every second he played. The door bell soon rang, and Marlena Evans Black took her glasses from atop of her head, and went to answer the door.  
"Hope, It's so good to see you," Marlena greeted. The two gave each other a hug, and Marlena went over to the stairs.  
"Shawn, your mom is here," she yelled. The sound of trampling footsteps were heard through out the house.  
"Hey Mum," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Hunny! Ready to go," she asked.   
Before she could get a reply from her son, she saw him entering Belle's room. Laying on her bed, he found her sleeping peacefully on her bed. He walked over to her, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Sweet Dreams, Perfect Girl," he said softly. Giving her one final look, he left her sleeping on her bed, with a smile plastered to her face. He shut the door quietly on his way out, his lips tugging to form a smile.  
Belle Black, awakens that night from her long nap. She remembered her dream clearly. She was found getting married to Shawn Brady. In the bridal room two girls were helping her. Mimi, her best friend beside Shawn. And another girl. She had long black hair, and black glasses. she didn't know who she was, but she was there.   
Smiling to her self, Belle said, "Yup, I'm going to marry Shawn Brady one day!"  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Belle Black walked through her home in Salem. She dreaded this time. She dreaded to walk through her home and find Phillip Kirakas there. Instead of Shawn Brady. She tried to avoid him, but it was no use. He always caught sight of her, and he got up and greeted his finance.   
"Belle," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. But she kept her distance. She kept her arms by her side. Never moving them. With a sigh, she went up stairs to her room to isolate her self from Phillip. As she reached her room, she found a dozen red rose sitting on bed, with a box of chocalate. Walking over to the bed, she pulled a card out she found tugged deep inside the vase of dozen roses. Who did all of this for me, her mind wondered.  
  
Dearest Belle,  
I know you have not talked to me or seen me for the past 10 years. And I want you to know how very sorry I am for that. The time was dreadful and I am sure that you feel the same way. I have heard through your family that you are engaged to Phillip Kirakas. Do you love him Belle? Do you love him like you loved me? If you love me I want you to meet me. Meet at our special place where we have went when we were kids. I will be waiting there for you. Please come, Belle...Please  
Forever Yours,  
Shawn Brady  
  
By the time she had finished reading the note, tears had found their way easily in her eyes. Her vision was blurred. And her heart was beaming with bliss. Never in those ten years did she think she would ever see him again. Never. She has always dreamed that he would come back and be her ticket out of this engagement. And it was happening. It truly was. It was truly happening, her mind repeated. Walking over to her dresser drawer, she pulled out a framed picture. It was of Shawn and Belle in their senior year. It was before Phillip Kirakas or Chloe Lane came into the picture.   
She was sitting firmly in his lap, his arms snug around her waist. Her arms around his neck. Her lips placed on his. She pulled the picture close to her heart. "Oh Shawn! I love you so much," she said quietly.   
"I have to do it. I have to," she said softly. She hated doing this to Phillip, but if she didn't do this, then she would never know what it would be like to marry Shawn Brady. Walking into her closet, she packed her bags. And she was out of the door to meet Shawn Brady.  
Walking down the stairs, she saw Phillip sitting on the couch watching a move. As he saw her hand on knob, and with her bags, he turned and faced her. "Where are you going Belle," he asked.   
"Oh...I'm going over to Mimi's," she said, praying she sounded convincing as possible. He looked down at the floor, and then back at Belle.  
"Okay, I'll see you later," he said sadly. He pulled her in and gave her gentle kiss. And she was out of the door, never returning back their again. Chapter 2:  
  
Belle walked through the streets of Salem. The streets were bare. Only few cars out at this time of night. One foot in front of the other, Belle coached. Her heart skipping a beat each time she thought of Shawn. Shawn. Just the sound of his name on her lips, brought her heart to a glowing bliss.   
And the more she thought of Shawn, the more she realized how much she loved him. We were finally going to be together after ten years. And now things were going to be as they should. Belle would call out the engagement to Phillip and marry Shawn. Belle could not help but think that when high school was finished, we should have been married.   
Finally Belle saw the park coming into view. The park where Shawn and Belle had met so many time when they were little. She was always in the swing, and Shawn was behind her, pushing her.   
Shawn was there in a swing. His dark brown hair shading his deep chocolate pools that Belle could easily loose her self in. His eyes read a blank expression. His eyes staring right at her. And then his blank face changed. A bright smile full of love came upon his face.   
She couldn't move. Her legs were frozen. Stiff. Her mouth was dry. And each time they looked at each other, every feeling was different. He came to her, and took her hand. He intertwined their fingers to form a bond.   
He began to lead her over to the swing. Telling her to sit in their swing, she obeyed. And Shawn began to push her. Just like they did when they were little. As he pushed her high in the sky, she began to remember all of the times they shared here in the park of Salem.  
She giggled despite of her inner child. But she didn't care. He was here. That's all that mattered. And Belle wasn't going to let him go. The swing slowed down, and Shawn went around and faced her.   
"Belle," he whispered. Removing herself from the swing, she jumped into Shawn's waiting arms. He swung her around. Around in circles. Breathing in her sent of strawberry shampoo. And then he gently let her down to the ground. Their eyes were locked, and nothing was going to break the spell.   
Tears of joy fell down freely from Shawn's cheeks. Nothing could stop them. He was so overwhelmed. Being here with Belle made everything come alive to him again.  
"Shawn! Is it really you," she asked, caressing his tear stained cheek. Her hands took his face in her hands. Bringing his face closer, she could feel his hot breath. Their lips locked. The kiss was gentle and full of love. They pulled back, and Shawn led her over to the blanket on the nearby grass.   
"Belle, we are finally together," Shawn said, stroking her blonde hair. Shawn was finally here with his perfect girl. After ten years, Shawn still had not stopped referring Belle to 'Perfect Girl.  
"Shawn, I can't believe you're here. I thought I would never see you again. When you left all those years ago, I thought...," Belle could not bring her self to say those words. She could not say them. And she would not force them out.  
"Belle, I loved you even when I went away. I never stopped. Those ten years didn't change a thing. I thought you deserved better...like Phillip," his voice came out barely a whisper. Belle shook her head.   
How could he think that? You were the one I wanted. Not Phillip. You. Shawn Brady.  
"Shawn, you were the one I wanted. You. Shawn Brady," she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and brought her close to him. Belle laid in Shawn's arms, thinking on the reason Shawn had left all those years ago. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. How could she ask what was on her mind?  
"What is it, Belle? When ever you get that look on your face, I know you have a question. Now what is it," he asked.   
When he heard her question, he wished he had never said anything.   
"Why did you leave Shawn? Why did you leave me ten years ago, leaving to be forced to marry Phillip," she asked. Silence was placed between them. And then Shawn finally opened his mouth to speak.  
  



End file.
